Arkham-Wonderland: Hysteria
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Bravery is hard to have, but controlling my own fear is even harder! How can I control it when I can't even control myself!
1. Chapter 1

ARKHAM-WONDERLAND: HYSTERIA

(A Batman Arkham Asylum Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: The Monster Within (Cheshire's Narrative)

I was within The Vale of Tears Forest, just walking around in Wonderland. I couldn't final Enamel anywhere though. Until all of a sudden a lot of the creatures that reside in this forest. They were all running away from something out of fear. I don't know what, but I'm quite afraid to just check it out on my own.

I started running until I was pretty far from whatever was scaring these creatures. I walked through the low level stream until I was right in front of a huge statue of a woman who's covering her eyes because she's crying. They're not real tears though it's just water flowing stedily. When I tried finding my way out of here from this point. I turned around and all of a sudden I've meet an evil wicked looking me. More wicked than Enamel.

It was huffing and puffing through clenched teeth. Her eyes are black but her eye color is red. Is this my Hysteria form? If it is she is evil looking. She's covered in blood and she's even crying tears of blood. "What the hell are you?" I said. It just roared and attacked me, but I was saved by Enamel as she shoved me into the water.

I woke up gasping for air. Damn I've haven't had a realistic dream like that before. I feel refreshed like if I have been dipped into the water, except I'm not wet. Enamel, she save me from that thing. Exactly what the hell was that?

Oh well it's no use thinking about it all day when I know that no can provide the answers but Enamel. I better get up and get dress before Edward-, "Chess?! Are you up?!"... -knocks on my door.

"Yeah just give me a minute to get dress Ed!" I called back. I got up and put on a regular green and black t-shirt with celtic designs on it, put on some black jeans, and my black boots. My hair looks fine so I don't need to put it in a pony tail. All I did was brush my teeth and open my door where Edward is standing right at my step. I said, "Sup."

He laughed as he said, "I love it when you just say a slang word to say good morning."

"Well I just woke up, I'm hungry, so let's go get some breakfast."

"Okay then."

We headed to the food court to get some breakfast. To think that the first time we've met, he protected me from getting killed by the Joker, but only because he didn't want me damaged for the Arkham Arcade match. He wanted to defeat me himself, but surprisingly I was the one who won the match. After that we've respected each other, but when I saw they were forcing him to go through a Penalty Game. He got the 100 lash punishment, I was able to stop it but I wasn't fast enough. He got five good lashes to the back.

Of course he was surprised that I was willing to save him from that punishment, after that things changed between us. It went from respecting each other to becoming best friends. Now there are more things changing between us, and it's how the way we feel about each other... You know... something more than just friends.

I know I know, I'm 17 he's 25. He's eight years older than me but so what, I'm gonna be turning 18 next month. Not to mention that next month is just in three days. I remember him asking me what do I want for my birthday. I told him the cake from Black Butler, I've already showed him the picture and he memorized it. One of his great abilities as a human being, he never forgets anything.

While we we're eating, Edward was reading one one of my books, King of Hell. It's a manga comic but's it's written from an author who's Korean. It's a really good read, and I can't believe how powerful the main character is. If so, now that I have these Cheshire Cat powers, I want to be just as strong as him. "This is weird," said Edward.

"What's weird about it?"

"I mean if we really can inhance the power of Chi. Most of us would've killed Batman already, or put Batman out of the job."

"Well maybe there is a way to inhance our own Chi. You never know."

"Heh, yeah. And how many years would it take to grasp my Chi?"

"Tch, such a doubter."

"Well then it's a good thing I have you to carry on my hope." I blushed a little by his kind words.

All of a sudden we heard people gasp. We turn to see who came in. Edward and I were both surprised to see no other than Mr. Freeze and Nora walking together. When they walked up to us I asked them, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, where have you two been?" asked Riddler.

"Can I kill her?" said Nora asking Mr. Freeze.

"No Nora we've been over this already." said Mr. Freeze, "Beside your hair will grow back.

"May we join you?" he asked us.

"Sure." Riddler and I both said at the same time.

Once they say down, Nora gave a me a glare of death. Of course, like the cat I am I said, "Still sore about our last match?"

"I'm still mad about my hair. But I'm even more pissed off that you defeated me with a fucking headbutt."

"Dude, you were wide open, I took my chance."

"...Did you just call me a dude because I'm bald?"

"...I regret nothing."

She was about to spark her flames but Mr. Freeze calm her down. I really didn't mean it that way but I couldn't help myself but push it. Edward was trying to contain his laugh. Lucky for him he succeeded. Kind of looked like he practically swallowed his laugh.

Mr. Freeze said, "First off, I'm sorry I for using you, Cheshire."

"It's fine." I said, "Like I said before I've would've done the same."

"Thing is Hugo wants me to report how you are dealing with this power you have. He wants you angry because...I don't know how to put it. There's a power you have inside you Cheshire. He said that you need to vent it somehow."

"Vent?"

"He called it Hysteria."

"...Mad March."

"Who?"

"There's a villain name False Face but he's aslo called Mad March. He wasn't himself when we've fought in the Arkham Arcade, but when I beaten him he went into Hysteria."

"Hysteria isn't caused by anger though." said Edward, "It's caused by fear. Johnathan Crane is the expert to cause Hysteria."

"In other words," said Nora, "It's most likely that your next Arkham Arcade match is with the Scarecrow. But with Hysteria, you have to be near death to activate it."

"How would you know so much about it, Nora?" Asked Edward.

"Because I've been infected by the White Rabbit."

I drop my fork when she said my enemy's name. "What did he do to you?" I asked.

"Tch, someone's perked up."

"Gee probably because I got a fucking bone to pick on him. Now just answer the damn question."

"...He drilled into my forehead and injected something, I don't know what. Even though my original villain name is Lazara. Dr. Strange calls me the White Queen."

"As I imagined, another Wonderland name. So tell me, have you gone out of control with your own power?"

"Not that I've known of, but I sure haven't used it."

"At least not yet. I would actually love to fight you in your White Queen form."

"Keep it up kid and your wish might come true."

"Why not? Shall we barrow the arena then?"

"That's enough you two." said Mr. Freeze, "I rather not have you fighting Nora."

"...Fine, Victor. But I'm getting something to eat."

She got up to get some breakfast. Nora, she knows more about these people who've been infected by the White Rabbit. Thing is, she doesn't like to share that information so easily. Little by little I'm finding out, but it's driving me insane that I'm not an inch closer to killing the White Rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Have A Little Faith

"Holy crap they have a skating room?!" I said, as Riddler and I walk by a room that says skating area.

"Well yeah, this place almost has everything." said Riddler, "Anything to keep us excercising you know?"

"Well come on let's go in!"

"No no no, I'm not one for skating."

"Oh come on it'll be fun."

I went in as he followed. "Oh sweet, check out these skateboards." I went over to take a look at them that are hanging from a rack. There are even bikes, scooters, roller skates, and ice skates. The ice skating ring is in the next room where they keep it cool. I asked Riddler, "Do you know how to ice skate, Edward?"

"...Riddle me this-,"

"You don't know how do you?"

"You've answered correctly."

"Put them on I'll teach you."

He sighed as he said, "Do I have to skate?"

"You're not living life when you don't know the pleasure of skating. Pick a pair and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see once I'm back."

I quickly ran out to head back to my room and pick up a CD and my stereo. Maybe some music will lighten the tension for him. I ran back and I see he already choose a pair of ice skates. "Ah, that's why." he said when he saw what I've brought.

"Yup."

I picked my pair and we walked into the ice skating room. We sat down on a bench so we can put on our skates. Once I was ready to go, Edward was having a little trouble standing up. I help him get up and told him hang onto the rail when he step onto the ice. I turned on my stereo and set it to a track that's one of my favorites from a movie.

"What's this song?" he asked me.

"Have A Little Faith by The Jack Frost Band, sung by Michael Keaton."

"Michael Keaton sings?"

"Yeah, and he's not bad. This song is perfect for ice skating."

Once I step onto the ice I told him, "It's easy. All you need is balance, confidence, and joy."

"Does that include happy thoughts as well, Peter Pan?"

"If it helps then yes."

"I was joking."

"I know.

"Take my hand."

He did as he griped it firmly, "Let go of the rail and let's start walking first." He was afraid to let go. It's the fear of falling I suppose. "Don't worry, if you fall I'll catch you." That little of reassurance gave him ease as he let go of the rail, and we took one step at a time.

At the fourth step that's when he lost his footing. I held him upright so he wouldn't fall. "I gotcha, I gotcha." We took a few more steps as things were going smoother now. "Good, now time to glide on the ice."

"You mean skate on the ice."

"Whatever, when you skate you're like pulling and pushing yourself forward on your feet. We're going to do this together on 3."

"Okay." Poor Edward, he's all trying to sound calm.

"1, 2, 3."

On that first attempt he fell but only on one knee. he was holding my hand and clutching my arm. "It's okay. First attempts aren't always successful. Get up."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Come on Edward. Just have a little faith in yourself. If you can create all that great technology, you can skate."

"Inventing gadgets and skating are two different things, Chess."

"Just as a hamburger and cake are different, and yet they're both edible. It's the same with inventing gadgets and skating because they're both activities."

He was silent but I saw encouragement flickering in his eyes. I helped him up and we tried again. This time it went much easier. He was getting the hang of it by the second. Until finally I thought he's ready to skate on his own, "Okay let's see how you can do on your own."

"What?! No no, Chess-,"

"Easy Edward. Take a breath. You can do this."

He wanted to protest but he's starting to believe in himself. Poor guy, 25 years old and no one taught him how to skate. He let go of my hand and started skating but at a steady pace. I skated beside him making sure he's not going to fall. Like I said, I'm going to catch him when he falls.

I remember the first time someone taught me how to skate, and that person was Red Orchid. I was in the same position as Edward, I was afraid to fall. But no matter what Red was always there to catch me. I remember when he would say to me, "Just have a little faith in yourself Lachri. Once you master this you can do anything."

Suddenly Edward tripped and I quickly catch him in my arms. That's exactly what I did. I tripped the first time I skated, but Red was there to catch me. Just like how Red was always there to catch me, I'll always be there to catch the Riddler when he falls. I smiled at Edward as I said, "Nice, Edward. You did pretty good on your first try."

"But I fell."

"And? I tripped on my first try, yet I was able to skate just fine after that. Let's do it again."

He smiled back at me as I helped him stand. "Ready?" he nod. We skated side by side again. When he gotten more comfortable he gone a little faster. Now that training is over we were really having fun. We raced each other, we play tag with each other, we even at one point tackled each other. We fell but we weren't hurt. We were just having too much fun to be thinking about pain.

We then were just laying down on the cool ice together almost in a yin yang kind of way. Reason why I say that is because my head is laying on his shoulder, and his head is laying on mine. "What's this song?" asked Edward. The stereo of mine was playing a new song.

I said, "The World Is Bigger Than You Think by Now The Rabbit Has The Gun." We listened to it for a bit as Edward said, "It's nice."

...

We went back to my room to chill while we watch The Amazing Spider-Man 2. I don't know why but after ice skating we were actually kind of tired that we were okay laying down together on the bed. Mostly we would just sit on the bed while watching movies or a T.V series. After the movie ended I got up to take the disc out of the DVD player. I then asked Edward, "Alright, you wanna watch some Tokyo Ghoul, Edward?"

When I didn't hear a response. I looked back to see that he's fast asleep. I felt a little awkward to wake him up because he looks so peaceful right now. So I put away the DVD, turned off the T.V and climb into bed with him. He didn't wake up by the sudden movement of the bed, which I'm glad cause I don't want to wake him up.

As I laid down beside him I went fast to sleep myself. I even began to dream immediately in Wonderland. I was standing in the same spot where I left off last time. Except everything looked different. The sky is dark red and the water is flowing with blood. The forest doesn't even look alive anymore.

"What the hell happened here?" I said. I heard someone walking in the blood behind me. I turned to see Enamel clenching her bleeding right arm. "Enamel?"

"We've got a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Into The Mind (Riddler's Narrative)

I woke with something warm next to me. When I sat up I realized it was Chess sleeping right next to me in her cat form. "Ah! Oh geez did I accidently feel asleep Chess?! I'm so sorry!" Apparently my voice didn't wake her up. When I got out of bed and tried to wake her, she still wouldn't wake up.

"Chess I know you're not a heavy sleeper. Come on quit playing around...Chess?" I shook her a little bit more until I realize she's now waking up. "Chess! Wake up!" I slapped her but didn't even wake up from that!

"She'll won't wake up." said Jervis who's standing right at the door.

"What's happening to her?" I asked him.

"Wonderland is in danger."

... (Cheshire's Narrative)

"What do you mean we've got a problem, Enamel?" I said to her, "What the hell happened to Wonderland?!"

"Hysteria went out of control. It wants out. It wants control over you, the vessel."

"Okay how do we stop it? How can we put Wonderland back the way it was?"

"You have to tame it. You have to tame your fear."

All of a sudden she's starting to disappear. "Hey where are you going?!"

"I have to go into a healing coma for a little while. Don't worry, I know you got this."

All that was left was her wicked smile until that disappeared too. Just like how a Cheshire Cat should disappear. walked down the stream until I came across a cliff. Up here it gives me a good view of Wonderland. What I see are four separate kingdoms of Wonderland, The Kingdom of Spades, The Kingdom of Aces, The Kingdom of Diamonds, and the Kingdom of Hearts.

"Where the hell am I going to find, Hysteria?" I jump down so I can fly over Wonderland. I heard a roar over where I believe it's named The Hatter's Domain. I've haven't been there yet, might as well visit. I flew down there into the desert of broken huge plates and tea cups.

I walked pass all the broken dishes and came across another cliff. Where I see a floating gear clock looking castle of the Hatter's Domain. I flown over there and walked past the entrance. Man this place is just creepy. Hysteria must've been here for sure because I see blood splatters here and there on the walls and on the floors.

I quicken my pace as I called out Hatter's name, "Hatter! Hatter can you hear me?!" I heard no response, "JERVIS!" I shouted even louder as I hoped he can hear me. "Come on Jervis stay alive!"

I suddenly heard laughter. It was my own, but I don't think it belongs to Enamel. "Hysteria." I got to the check point for Hysteria is. I saw her, still covered in blood while eating these little creatures that reside here. I wanted to throw up at the sight, but I kept my head at a cool level.

"Stop it! You can't eat them!" I shouted at her as she turn her attention to me. Her smile was waaay too evil. Her fangs and lips were stained in blood that you'd think that the devil himself was smiling at you.

It suddenly came after me as quick as lightening. When I thought it was going to attack me, it just ran past me. "What the hell?" I was about to chase after it until all of a sudden I've been tackled down from behind. I turn my head to the side to see that it was Hysteria. "How did you? But I saw you-GAAAAAAHH!"

She dug her claws into my back, and she bit down into my neck. "GET OFF ME DAMMIT!"

Suddenly out of no where, a hammer struck her off me with such great force that she hit a pillar. The first mark appeared on my right eye, meaning that I can now use my healing power. I was helped by someone to stand up, when I looked I saw that it was The Mad Hatter, Jervis. "Jervis."

"Nah ah ah, in Wonderland I am only known as the Mad Hatter."

He looked at Hysteria who's just getting back up. "Now who let you out of your cage, Hysteria? Was it my dear chum, Mad March?"

Hysteria growled at him like a wild animal. I asked him, "Mad March is the reason why she's out?"

"Well you have forced him to use his Hysteria. He's just returning the favor."

"But how?"

"Weren't you afriad when you saw him go into Hysteria?"

I remembered my fight with False Face who turned into Mad March. It was quite terrifying because the look on his face kind of sent off a vibe that he wanted to eat me. Does Hysteria give off this weird sensation of hunger?

"Well yeah he did scared me." I said.

"That's just it then. Fear is like a disease, once you got it into your system it's hard to control. You need to tame Hysteria, Cheshire."

"How?"

"Incoming."

I didn't even see Hysteria make a move. He used his hammer to protect me from her tail. He spin it around him and try to bring it down upon her. She jumped in the air and disappeared. We waited while being cautious for her to just pop up out of nowhere, but we realized she really did took off.

"You need to get a move on if you don't want Wonderland to be buried into oblivion."

"Where could she have gone?"

"You're the guardian of Wonderland, that's your job to know."

"Gee, thanks. But seriously, how do I tame Hysteria?"

He chuckled as he said, "You seriously don't know? Look some River-Dwellers will tell you that you need to over come it or try not to fear it anymore. Truth is, fear is a superpower, in other words, merge with Hysteria."

"...How do I do that?"

"Heh heh, The Cheshire Cat who asks too many questions. You probably won't even like the answer, but you'll find out on your own eventually. After all, Hysteria had just given you your first clue."

He tap his neck as he turned and walk away. I place my hand over my neck where Hysteria had bitten me... What is that supposed to mean?

... (Riddler's Narrative)

Jervis was explaining to me that Wonderland is real but only in the mind. Chess can't wake up until she's sets Wonderland right again. "How long is this going to take?"

"Time in Wonderland is different." said Jervis, "So if she's quick about it. Not long."

"Well what's the average time of being in Wonderland?"

"Depends. Last time I was in Wonderland, I've slept for three days. I was extremely hungry after that."

"Well what can I do now? I can't just leave her like this."

"She'll be fine. Besides I mostly came here to tell you that Penguin wants to have a talk with you."

"For?"

He just shrug his shoulders. "Where is he then?"

"In your room."

"I'll be back then."

I stand up and walked out of Cheshire's room. When I went into mine I see the Penguin standing in the middle of the room waiting for me. He smiled as he said, "Nice hair."

"What?"

I went to the bathroom to see myself in the mirror. I see that my hair was crazy from my sleep. "Dammit." I went out and grab a green beanie with question marks all over it and put it on. "What is it Penguin?"

"Just checking up on Cheshire. How is she doing here?"

"Fine at first, but something's wrong."

"And that is?"

"She's not waking up."

"...Oh God, tell me you didn't, Nygma."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's 17, you couldn't wait till her birthday?"

"What?! No no no no, we didn't do anything! I swear! I just fallen asleep on her bed by accident! I was just tired! I didn't think she would just let me stay!"

"Okay lover boy calm down. Let's get back to what you were talking about earlier. So you were saying that Cheshire can't wake up? Why?"

"It's hard to explain. She's in a coma because there's something wrong with her Wonderland."

"...Take me to her."

"What?"

"If her Wonderland is in danger then I need to help her pull through. Wonderland isn't just a story."

He walked past me then we both entered the hallway to head back to Cheshire's room. I then said to Penguin, "Wait a second. How did you know that this Wonderland exists?"

"Jervis doesn't call me the Jubjub Bird for nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Jubjub Bird V.S The Raven (Cheshire's Narrative)

After my visit with the Hatter, I was following the of Hysteria. Thing is, I don't want to find her. Each step I take I feel my fear of her building up. What the hell did Hatter meant? How can I merge with Hysteria?

"AARRRGGHH! WHY CAN'T WONDERLANDERS MAKE SENSE?!"

"Because we're not suppose to." said a male voice behind me. I turned to see a black winged man who's wearing a burlap sac over his head. He has black claws and his feet have black talons. He looks like a demon but at the same time, a scarecrow.

"Who are you?"

"I'm shocked you don't know me by my appearance alone. I'm the Raven, also known as Scarecrow in your world."

"Dang, so you're infected too?"

"Everyone is infected by the White Rabbit, in Arkham Wonderland."

He suddenly summon a scythe in his hand as he slowly walked over to me, "So, you're the Cheshire Cat. How do you like being a prisoner in Arkham Asylum so far?"

"Not bad."

I took a few steps back when he got closer. He took notice of that as he stopped. Why am I getting so scared of him all of a sudden? I just met the guy, I bet I can take him with no problem if he attacks me.

"Heh heh, but I bet you were scared for your first time here. Tell me what thoughts went through your head of what was going to happen to you?"

"Nah ah ah. Just because this is the first time we've met doesn't mean I don't know you. You get off on other people's fears."

"Not exactly in those terms. But yes I do love to see people scared. I'm just wondering what you're scared of."

He was quick to come at as he grab my throat and lifted me up. "Do you fear of suffocating?" he said.

I clawed his burlap sac off and he let me go. I then shoved him away from me so I put distance between us. His face is pale, he has dark circles underneath his eyes, and he has jet black hair. What struck me the most is that his eyes are yellow. "You struck back. I don't like it when my test subjects fight back."

"Leave me alone and stop trying to scare me!"

"Not without getting results!"

"Leave her alone."

said another male who flew in between us. This man has wings too but the dark colors are purple and black. Wait, I recognize him. "Jubjub Bird." said Scarecrow, "I've haven't seen you around since the dark ages."

"Penguin?" I said.

"Step aside Cheshire. I'll handle him."

I jump up to sit on a tree and watch how this fight is going to play out. Dang, talk about a Arkham Arcade challenge except it's in Wonderland.

"I'm only going to ask this once, Scarecrow. Back down and I'll won't have to use my power."

"I'm not leaving until that girl is devoured by her own fear!"

"Then I have no choice."

Both of them charged at each other at the same time. They use their own wings as weapons and Oswald is doing so great dodging from Scarecrow's scythe. Holy shit these two are amazing with their fast fighting style. It's probably because of all that fighting with the Batman. Man I would love to get as good as these guys.

Oh shit, Penguin is open and Scarecrow took his chance to attack him with his scythe. Penguin summon up his umbrella that has specific designs on them. It even looks like it has some kind of metal attatched to the flaps. He used the hook handle to bring the scythe to the side as he spin himself along with the umbrella, and finally used the handle again to jab Scarecrow in the face hard. It caused Scarecrow a bloody nose along with an angry look on his face.

"Yeah! Go get him Oswald!" I cheered for Penguin. I'm just really into this fight. How the hell are they so good at fighting?

In the middle of the fight I saw Hysteria appeared over Oswald. I jump and tackled her down before she could hurt him. She roared at me like a monster and clawed at me. I punched her in the face, but apparently even that wasn't a good idea. Because she bit me again but in my right. The pain sent an electric message that made me react violently. I clawed at her face making three scratches, so it made her stop biting me.

"WHY ARE YOU SO FIXATED ON HURTING ME?!"

"Merge with me!" she growled the words out, "LET US BE WHOLE!"

She used her tail to pierced through my left shoulder. This time I was pinned down on my back as I cried out in pain. "Eat the vessel." she said, "I'll gain your power, and be free!"

She open her mouth wide to bit down on me again. I stabbed her in the stomach with my claws, and kicked her off. I pulled the tail out of my shoulder and was about to go at her again, but she disappeared without a trace. "Dammit!" I can't believe I lost her again! This isn't fair! How the hell can I save Wonderland at this rate?!

I looked back at the fight as I see that it's nearing its end. How can I tell? Well that's because Scarecrow is looking like he's about to give in. "Dammit! You've haven't fought in years! How do you have so much energy?!"

"I'm always fighting." said Penguin.

"We'll let's see if you can handle my newest power!" He twirl around his scythe as he shouted, "RAVEN'S RESSURECTION!" He stab the ground with his scythe as yellow glowing cracks appeared on the ground we stand on. Next thing that happened, zombies began to rise from the earth.

"HOLY SHIT!" I was frighten by a zombie grabbing my ankle. "GET OFF ME!" I use my tail to kill it as it let go.

"Take care, Penguin!" Scarecrow took up into the sky and disappeared.

"Raising the dead, Scarecrow? Really?" said Penguin as he just chuckled, "This has been done way too many times that it bores me. BLADES OF VENTUS!"

I had to take cover in the trees from his dangerous attack. Because there were blades made out of wind that cut down every zombie that has risen. It didn't even took a minute to take care of them. Penguin is really amazing in this form, maybe if so I can actually learn from him.

"You can come down now, Cheshire." he looked up at me with a gentle smile, "It's safe now."

I jump back down in front of him as I said, "Wow, Oswald. How did you do all that?"

"Comes with the form of the Jubjub Bird. You're not the only Wonderlander."

"Wait a second! If you're infected by the White Rabbit, then should you be prisoned in Arkham Wonderland too?"

"Hugo doesn't know about my power. I wasn't one of the few chosen by him to be a Wonderlander, but the White Rabbit thought otherwise. I did fought in the Arkham Arcade challenges though. But that's only because it was the beginning to choose which Arkham inmate was worthy to become a part of Hugo's twisted Wonderland. Riddler won his challenge, but he was on the edge of losing. I lost on purpose so I can be confirmed as reformed, and work on the outside of Arkham Wonderland.

"I really wanted to get you out of this place, Cheshire. But you were so stubborn to stay here. Why?"

"I couldn't just leave my friends here."

He chuckled as he said, "Pardon me for finding it humorous. But you're the first to make friends with our kind, and it's just so curious to ask why."

"Your eyes." I just noticed them that they are like electric purple.

"You like them?"

"They're much cooler than mine."

"Heh, nonsense. Your eyes can change into any color they like.

"So, what's wrong with your Wonderland?"

"Oh, Hysteria is on a mass killing spree, and... I think she tried to eat me twice."

"Ah, the taming of Hysteria how I remember those days."

"You mean you've dealt with a problem like this before?"  
>"Yes, I've gone through the same thing."<p>

"How did you fix your Wonderland then?"

"...It wasn't easy. It was quite disgusting."

"...What do you mean?"

"Well, Cheshire. You have to eat Hysteria. It's how you gain its power and tame the fear within."

"Let me get this straight. I have to eat Hysteria? Like body and all?"

"That is correct."

"...Isn't there another way?"

"No, it's the only way to become whole."

"Wait, but she tried to eat me. What does that mean on her part?"

"If you let Hysteria devour you then your soul dies. Which means your body can be taken over by Hysteria."

"Damn. There's like no choice in this."

"No, I'm afraid not. Sorry but that's the only way you can gain control and save your Wonderland."

"Wait, how are you even hear?"

"I'm in a Zen state to guide you. As we speak I'm sleeping next to you while holding your hand."

"Wow, that's something I ought to learn... Hey, can you teach me? The way how you fight?"

He chuckled as he said, "I see no harm in it. But let's save Wonderland first."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Scotomaphobia (Riddler's Narrative)

It's weird that you can just slip into someone's dream just by sleeping next to them. I wonder who else is infected by the White Rabbit. "Jervis?" I said to him as I got his attention, "Are you infected by the White Rabbit?"

"The White Rabbit and I use to work together to bring down the bloody red queen." he answered, "But he only ended getting infected by the Queen's Dark Imagination."

"She she's the real cause why the White Rabbit is the way he is?"

"The Red Queen was the first to carry Dark Imagination, the first one to possess it get's to control all Dark Imagination that are infected in others."

"Can it be cured?"

"No, it can only be overpowered by Light Imagination which is carried by Alice, but she died long ago so now it's only up to Cheshire."

"...Cheshire is the daughter of your Alice, Letha Arkham."

He looked at me with wide eyes as he was shock to hear the name. "How did you know her name?"

"I've done research from Cheshire's blood test."

"Then stop your further research. Letha is dead and buried so let her be at peace. It's bad enough that Cheshire has to carry Alice's burden."

"What burden is that?"

"To protect Wonderland, and its Light Imagination."

"...You've never answered my question." he looked at me in confusion, "Are you infected?"

"Heh heh," he just chuckled as he said, "Do not ask questions you know the answer to, silly boy."

... (Cheshire's Narrative)

Dammit, my fear is getting the best of me. Every time I take a step, Oswald would tell me to keep up because I was falling behind. Until all of a sudden I started to hear the voices of my classmates. I can hear their dying screams as they grew louder, and louder, until it felt like I was back in that horrifying massacre.

"STOP IT!" I covered my ears as the voices did stop. But I was crying uncontrollably, dammit Cheshire don't cry! Not while Penguin is around, you're going to look pathetic!

I was surprised to feel his hand around my wrists as he lowered them down from ears. He tilted my head to look up at him as he wipe my tears away, "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I'm going in insane here. I was hearing my classmate's screams."

"It's just one of Hysteria's tricks. You can't give in to fear. Come on now, let's keep on going."

"Where are even going? I've been following you this whole time."

"To the Kingdom of Hearts. It's most likely that Hysteria will be heading there."

We continued walking as I made sure that I'm keeping up by his side. I asked him, "Who is the Red Queen here anyway?"

"Truth be told, I've never met her. I'd figure it would be Harley Quinn."

"Right, she always dressed in black and red."

All of a sudden out of nowhere, a giant net practically tackled the Penguin and pinned him down to the ground. "Oswald! Hang on!" When I was about to cut the next open, I was tackled myself by some kind of rope that wrapped around my legs, bind my arms down to my sides, and it gagged me last. When I fell because I lost my balance, I was caught by the arms of Scarecrow.

"Scarecrow! Let her go!" shouted Penguin. Ignoring him completely, we actually took off into the air. I was too scared to fight back for the fear of falling out of his hold. Why is he so determined to get me? Is he doing this for himself? Or is he doing this under orders?

I looked straight ahead to see where we are going. He's taking me right over to the Kingdom of Hearts. He's taking me to Hysteria! Oh God he really does want me to be eaten alive by her! What the hell am I going to do now?!

I tried using my tail to cut the binds, but one of the ropes tied it down against me. Scarecrow said, "Don't fight against me if you don't want to die." Shit, I can't do anything to save myself! This is really happening, I'm totally helpless against the most scariest villains of Gotham.

... (Penguin's Narrative)

I couldn't get out of net's hold as each time I struggle it tightens itself around me. One thing about the Raven is that it knows how trap others in his spell. When I thought I wasn't going to get out of this, the Mad Hatter came by spinning his hammer around playfully. "What is this I see?" he said, "My my, is that you Jubjub Bird? How did you got yourself trapped?"

"The Raven, he's captured Cheshire!"

"Ah, you mean Lachrimae Necropolis."

"You know her fake name then?"

"That'll be her name for now until she really proves she can take on the roll as thee Cheshire Cat."

Oh right, the Mad Hatter has his own mind like any other Wonderlander here. So where is the real Cheshire Cat? "Can you get me out of this please?"

"Sure thing, Jubjub Bird."

He used the sharp end of his hammer to cut the net open as I step out of it. "Thanks, you do know that Lachrimae is the Cheshire Cat right?"

"As long there is the real Cheshire Cat lurking about, Lachrimae is just a cheap copy."

"Okay, I'll bite. Then where is the real Cheshire Cat?"

"Sadly our guardian of Wonderland is hurt pretty bad by Hysteria. So she's in a healing coma for the time being. Silly little kitty, it's really is such a pitty."

"Hatter, Scarecrow has Lachrimae."

"So you said before. Don't ask for my help bird boy, I've already had to save her tail from Hysteria once. What good had it done? Nothing. So I bid you adieu."

"Can you at least tell me where Scarecrow has taken her?"

"(Sigh) if I must. Go to the Queen's Red Castle. If you asked me, ever since the Red Queen disappeared it's even more scarier than she was residing in it."

"Wait, the Red Queen isn't here? Why?"

"Something about something. I don't know, go asked the Caterpillar, he usually keeps tabs on everything that goes in and out of Wonderland. Ta ta for now, Jubjub Bird."

He jumped up high as leaves followed him as he disappeared. "So the Red Castle it is then." Cheshire and I didn't try to fly over there only because she was quite shaken up by the whole idea of eating Hysteria. Besides if we fly I was afraid she was going to throw up.

The poor girl, she's still so innocent to be staying in Arkham Asylum. The only reason I could think of is that it's because of her affection for Riddler. I better quicken the pace. There's no telling what Scarecrow will do to Cheshire.

... (Cheshire's Narrative)

I can't see anymore because I'm blindfolded now. He's trying to test my reactions when my sense of sight is cut off. The only time I've ever been blindfolded was when Kira had done this experiment game with me. If I remember, it was fun but it was scary at the same time.

... (2 years ago at Kira's room)

Kira and I were looking through phobias on the internet for our psychology class assignment. It's a two team effort so we got to choose at least one phobia we agree on to experiment. "Oh, here's one that's simple enough for us to do," said Kira pointing out the phobia that's part of the list.

"Scotomaphobia- Fear of blindness in visual field?"

"It's perfect and harmless, well at least I hope."

"You do know that you scare me at times right?"

"Oh hush and sit in the chair."

She standup from her desk chair, so she can let me sit in it. "Why me first?" I asked.

"Because you watch too many scary movies which means you don't get scared so easily by visual. So, we're going to try a little experiment on scarying you with sound."

"In other words you're going to blindfold me."

"Correct, now sit down."

"(Sigh), fine."

I sat down in the chair as she grab a thin scarf from her closet. "I promise I'll won't cause much pain to you." she said as she tied the blindfold over my eyes.

"Wait, much pain?"

I gasped when I heard a sharp snap right next to my left ear. "There we go, that's the first reaction to receive."

"So are you just gonna create loud noises until I finally become bored?"

There was silence in the room. "Kira?" I still heard nothing.

... (Present)

Thinking about that day was interrupted when I've felt Scarecrow's hand gently touch my left cheek. I pulled away immediately for I don't want to be touched by this mad man. He chuckled darkly as he said, "You seemed a little drifted off from reality for a second. I can't have you getting bored."

When I felt his arms trying to picked me up I made it difficult for him. Where ever he's taking me it's not good, and I rather not go anywhere with him. Until he grab my shoulder as he dig his claws into my flesh. I screamed through the gag as he said to me, "Haven't I told you to not fight against me? You better start behaving or else I'll cut off a large piece of your flesh and feed it to Hysteria."

I stopped fighting against him, but I was still crying in pain. Dammit is this what Riddler felt when he was captured by his own father? He must've been so scared like how I am right now. What he told me about that day I would never forget.

When he took his claws out of my shoulder I healed myself so I wouldn't feel the pain anymore. I let him pick me up bridal style as he started walking. It took a few minutes until I was place on a stone cold table. It was way too uncomfortable for me to switch to any side to lay down. For one I've never been tied up before, it's not all that fun.

"I really don't see why Hugo wanted you, the daughter of the Mad Hatter. As one of his Arkham Wonderland inmates. You're not even good at fighting. All that was either just dumb luck or the Cheshire Cat takes over your body. If you asked me, you deserve to be eaten by your own fear. But first I want you to know the truth behind all the lies of your pathetic life."

What is he talking about? He finally ungagged me as I said, "What do you want?"

"Aren't you tired of people giving you riddles? Don't you hate it when people know more about you than yourself?"

"Seriously what the hell are you on about?"

I gasp and flinch when I've felt his lips over my ear, he said, "I just bet that you've asked so many of the people to just tell you what's really going on. Hell I bet you've even asked yourself who's really inside of you. Don't you feel broken and lost inside your own world?"

It's true but I'm not going to tell him that, "What is your point? That you know me more than anyone here?"

"Heh heh,"

I shuddered when I've felt his hand gently covering my throat. "You can say that. Now this might hurt just a little bit."

I've felt his own fangs as he bit down hard into my neck. I cried out in pain but all of a sudden I feel that I'm back in Kira's room sitting in the chair, still blindfolded. When I felt my hands untied I tried to get the blindfold off but it was stopped by Kira's hand. "Kira?" I said, my voice sounded a bit unsteady.

When I've felt the familiar handcuffs going around my wrist, she was quick to cuff the other one behind the chair. "Ow! Kira?! What are you doing?!"

"What's the point of this phobia experiment if you take off your blindfold?" she said but her voice was not kind.

"Okay okay, I'll won't take off the blindfold just un-cuff me."

"You know he paid me greatly to be your friend."

"What?"

"I can't stand wearing a smile like if I'm always happy to see you. I might as well have a little fun before he finally takes you in as a part of his collection."

"Kira what are saying?" I heard her grab something off the desk.

"I'm tired of you talking, so shut up already."

She put tape over my mouth, so now I have now way of talking to her. Why is she doing this? Why is my best friend being so cruel? Was this what Scarecrow been trying to tell me?

"Now," I've felt a cold blade being pressed flat against my left cheek, "Let's see how many marks I can give you."

... I remember...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You Love Me Too Don't You? (Penguin's Narrative)

I arrived at the Red Castle with great caution. If it's true what the Hatter said that the Queen is missing. Then the only thing I need to worry about is Scarecrow and Hysteria. Dammit, how can I let Scarecrow take Cheshire so easily? This is my fault that Cheshire is suffering by his hand.

Suddenly I heard a growl coming down the hallway to my right. I followed it with my weapon at the ready. When I turned to the left corner I saw Hysteria nawing at her own right arm. She's hungry but very desparately. If she doesn't devour Cheshire she'll only end up consuming herself.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she said while still nawing, "That damn Raven! She's mine! She's mine!"

"You can't smell them out?" I asked her.

"Too much death. Too many corpses. Blood is running through the veins of this forsaken castle."

She's right about that. The Kingdom of Hearts is literally made out of death. The walls, the floors, the ceiling. It's made out of meat, bones, and blood is pumping through the veins. Only God knows where the heart is hidden within this castle of corpses.

It's going to be tough trying to find Scarecrow and Cheshire.

... (Cheshire's Narrative)

I can't think, I can't move, all I can do is scream even though my cries are muffled. Pain is coursing through my body, and it's being caused by the person I thought who was my best friend. She's cutting me up like if she's sculpting a masterpiece. All I can hear is her laughter at my pain.

"What's the matter Cheshire?! Cat got your tongue?!" she shouted at me, "Look out for my experiment, Kira. Take care of my experiment, Kira. Play with her, Kira. Oh my God I just want to kill you every time he orders me to be your friend!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard Red Orchid shouted in the room.

"What? I was just having fun with the bitch. Wanna try?"

"Get the fuck away from her."

I heard him shoved Kira away from me. "I'm going to get you to a hospital, Lachri. Don't worry everything is going to be fine." I heard grab the key for the handcuffs as he set me free.

"Don't fucking tell me you actually care for this piece of trash?" said Kira, "She's nothing! She's a lab rat for Dr. Strange!"

"Yeah well last time I checked you were nothing too, Kira. If I remember correctly no one give a shit about you until Lachri was the only one who would be your friend. Honestly I don't even know why she would consider you as a friend when you're such a shitty person to fucking deal with."

Kira was silent as Red helped me up and guide me out of the room. When I took off my tape gag I pushed Red onto the floor. I took off my blindfold and got on top of Red as I grab him by the collar of his shirt. "WHY?!" I shouted as I cried, "WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME?! I TRUSTED YOU! I LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

He just stared at me with this sad look as he cried too. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Why?" I said, "Was the money that Strange provided you was that important? Important enough to pretend that you loved me?"

"No! Chess our love was real!"

"LIAR!"

I raised my fist to punch him. Until he suddenly said, "You promised that you would never give up as long you have imagination! Well now I'm asking you to please don't give up on me... I know I've lied and yes I was paid to be your boyfriend. But you don't understand that I am just like you. We're different from everyone else in Gotham."

"Explain." I demanded.

"...I never had anyone love me before. First time I saw you I thought you would turned me down because of how much of a freak I was. Having red hair and eyes is not normal. But you did loved me. So I couldn't help myself but fell in love with you, Chess."

My fist was still in the air. It was hard not to punch him in the face because I was in so much pain. I didn't realize until now that I was clenching my fist so hard that it was bleeding.

"Please don't tell me to go away, Chess." he begged, "I love you."

I lowered my fist down as I let go of him. But when I let go of him that's when I realized we're in the Vale of Tears forest of Wonderland. We're on top of a large lily pad floating on the clear water.

"You love me too, don't you Chess?" he looked at me with those ruby eyes.

I was too speechless to say anything. The one thing I did, was lean forward and place my lips over his. I miss him so much. I miss his touch, and his loving care. As we parted I said, "I love you too, Red. Please though, no more lies."

"Never again Chess.

"Now you have to wake up. I can set you free from Raven's binding spell, but you have to do the rest. Now take that bastard down, Chess."

...

I woke up back on the cold stone table. The minute I've felt the ropes loosen around me. I quickly got out of it and took off the blindfold. It hurt a lot when the light hit my eyes but I was getting myself together pretty fast. I saw Scarecrow's shocked expression as he said, "How is that possible? No one has ever got out of my binding spell!"

"That's because you don't know jack shit about me, straw head!"

Another mark appeared over my other eye as I now have access to my incredible speed. "You're are so going to lose, Raven."

... (Riddler's Narrative)

It's been a whole day those two have been sleeping. Each minute that passes by just get's me more irritated. It's probably because I've haven't gotten a wink of sleep. I've just been so worried for Cheshire's being. What's worst is that now my friend is under a coma too. This situation must be bad enough that both haven't woken up yet.

All of a sudden I didn't expect myself to yawn. Shit, I can't fall asleep. Not while these two are under.

"Get some rest, Edward." said Jervis, "You need your strength as much as they do."

"I'm fine," I said, "I'll be right back though I'm just going to get something to drink."

I got up to head my way to the food court. I got myself a Monster energy drink and a Kit Kat bar from the vending machines and headed back.

But on my way, I accidently bump into Scarecrow. "Sorry Johnathan, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine." he said as he smiled, "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Gotten a little hungry so I decide to get something from the vending machines."

"An energy drink?" he saw the Monster drink in my right hand, "What are you staying up for? Working on another of your inventions?"

"Heh, you know me. No rest for the wicked right? Well goodnight, Scarecrow."

"Yeah, see ya around."

I passed by him so I can head back to Cheshire's room. They're both still asleep. "(Sigh), It's going to be a long night."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Please Accept Me (Penguin's Narrative)

For some reason, Hysteria is following me around while I'm trying to locate Cheshire. I'm on my guard with her, but she doesn't seem slightly interested in killing me. All she can do is chew on her own arm while using me to find Cheshire. Until suddenly we both felt the castle tremor. "What the hell was that?" I said as I look back at Hysteria.

Hysteria looked petrified, her eyes were awfully wide, and ore of all she stopped chewing on her arm. "Hysteria?" I said but it doesn't seem I got her attention. All she said was, "The insanity demon is here."

All of a sudden the wall further down the hallway was shattered by the Scarecrow being thrown right through it! There was so much dust clouding the place that we can't even tell who did this to him. Until someone started whistling this weird happy tune. As the dust clears we saw Cheshire stepping over the broken bloody stones and picked Scarecrow by the throat.

"What's the matter, Raven?" she said with such an amplified voice, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Cheshire!" I called out to her, "Cheshire it's me, Penguin!"

"How long did you had to put on that act?" she said.

"What?"

"HOW FUCKING LONG WERE YOU PLAYING WITH ME?!" She thrown Scarecrow to the side as she began walking over to me. "Ever since we've met? What part did Hugo promised you? Is it money? Cause that's the reason why Kira pretended to be my best friend. Is Riddler in this too? Is Jervis pulling my chain that he's my father? CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY EVERY INCH OF MY LIFE IS A LIE?!"

Her voice carried out like a sonic boom that it knock Hysteria and myself down. "Well?" she said, "Are you just going to lay there and not explain yourself? Or do I have to tear you limb from limb?"

"What did Scarecrow showed you?"

"You mean the Raven, he showed me the truth. I was watch by Hugo Strange every since I was born. My parents was a lie, my friends were a lie, even my own boyfriend was paid to love me. Except our love was real."

"Cheshire the Scarecrow's ability is show a person's fear not the truth."

"You still don't understand. That thing over there." she pointed at him, "Is not Scarecrow. The Raven is only using his image. Also neat tip by the way. His claws produce the fear toxins, but his bite shows me the truth... Now don't you dare fucking lie to me, Oswald. Are you working for Hugo Strange?"

"I'm not, Cheshire. I swear to you I'm not."

"Then are you even bothering to help me?"

"...I'm not going to lie but I need your help. You are every villain's hope to shut down Arkham Wonderland and stop the Dollmaker's twisted plans."

"Tch, there goes that name again, Dollmaker. Just who is this so called Dollmaker? What he creates creepy dolls that's scares everyone's minds out of their fucking skulls?"

"He skins people who are not worthy to his collection. He stitches them together out of decoration. As for the children though he makes them into his mindless puppets. Children who are younger than you but he needs you for some reason I just don't know what. But Cheshire do not think I'm using you. I want to help you so you can help me get everyone out of here. Isn't this what you want? To get out of this place?

"...Where the hell am I going to go? As far as I see it Wonderland is the most closest to being home."

"You can stay with me!"

She looked shock to hear me say that. "You and your father. Please Cheshire if you stay here, you would let the body you've left behind die."

"...Why do you care so much? Great villains like you don't need a help from a greenhorn like me."

...Why do I care? What have I known her so far? She's normal like-...No she's not. She's eccentric just like us. She's not a genius like Riddler, but she loves to play so many games with him. She's not an inventor like Hatter, but they both share great imagination. She's not ruthless like Nora, but they love to fight with each other. In so many ways she's exactly like us, but in an non-villainy way.

"Cheshire... You're the first that ever given us a chance. You accepted Jervis as your father. You became great friends with the Riddler. You even spar with Nora just for fun!"

"How do you know that?"

"I've been watching over you. Cheshire I just want you to accept me as your protector! I'll won't let Hugo or the Dollmaker harm you in any way!"

All of a sudden Hysteria appeared in front of Cheshire and clawed her torso right open! Blood practically rained in the hallway. "CHESHIRE!"

... (Cheshire's Narrative)

What the fuck just happened? My blood had just spurt violently when Hysteria cut me open. "YOU'RE MINE!" shouted Hysteria as she tackled me down. Wait a minute I know this feeling. I'm scared, and I'm in terrible pain. I'm more closer to death than I've ever was before.

I had this feeling from my fight with Riddler. What was it he said to me?

"To think you actually brought my hopes up, Cheshire. Well I'll make sure I'll never do that again, I've should've known that I, The Riddler, am better than you."

That's right... That's when he turned his back on me...What did I do next?

"THIS VESSEL IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!" shouted Hysteria as she tried to take a bite out of me. I stopped her from eating one of my exposed organs by punching her in the face. She off me as she covered her left eye where I bopped her. She looked shock and confuse, even afraid of me.

"What the?" she said, "How are you even still moving?!"

"I'm not going to let you eat me so easily." My large open wound started to close up, "NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

My tail stabbed her right through her left shoulder as it pinned her down. "I may not have much of a reason to keep on going. But I've got a new reason to live. I'm going to continue on fighting for my dad, for Riddler,...for Penguin. UNTIL THEN I'M NOT LOSING TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

I got on top of her as I was ready to eat her. Until all of a sudden something in my mind stopped me. My human side of me. Part of me is screaming what the hell am I doing? Am I seriously going to devour my own fear? Is this how it's going to really end?

"Well?" she said, "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to eat me like the others? If you want to keep that vessel, you should devour me as quick as possible."

"...There's no other way?"

She laughed out loud at my silly question. "If there was none of us would act like the demons we are! Go on then, eat me! But that's only if-,"

All of a sudden she shift shaped into the Riddler as she spoke in his voice, "You can over come your fear."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Merge With Fear

"Edward?" I was trembling. What the hell is Riddler doing here? He laughed as he said, "You are such an idiot." He pushed me off so he can get up.

"Get away from him, Cheshire!" shouted Penguin, "It's not Riddler!"

"Think whatever you want, Chess." said Riddler, "I'm still going to eat that pretty body of yours."

Once his bracelets turned into swords I immediately ran away from him. I heard his laughter echoing through these halls as he shouted, "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE!"

What the fuck? Why do I fear the Riddler? He's my friend isn't he?! I was thinking about it too much that Riddler attacked me from my left side. I tried to dodge it but he cut me right at the hip... Oh shit, I'm not healing!

Riddler swung up his sword at me, but I at least was able to dodge that one! "Stop it! Stop using him, Hysteria!"

"Hysteria? Heh heh, have you've finally gone insane like the rest of us?"

"...What?"

What is happening now? He said, "Oh well, this is Arkham Wonderland after all. We're all mad here."

Penguin all of a sudden wacked him with his wing! Holy crap I didn't even see that coming! Penguin shouted at me, "Cheshire you've got to get a grip! This is possibly you're last chance to eat Hysteria!"

"...But I can't."

"Fucking little pest!"

Riddler attacked him with his blades. "You weren't the one I wanted to kill! But you're interfering so much it's getting on my nerves!"

Riddler suddenly Put together his blades to making it a double sword. He spin and twirl it around him as he gave Penguin a million cuts. Shit, I don't think Penguin can keep up much longer. Until I was proven wrong. Penguin pointed his umbrella at Riddler and shot bullets! Riddler did well to block them all.

"Dammit, Cheshire! I'm going to need your help here!"

"Oh please she can't do a thing." said Riddler, "Even with the powers of the Cheshire Cat. She's still a weakling."

Riddler knocked Penguin's umbrella out of the way and attack him. Out of instinct, I protected him by wrapping my tail around Riddler's double blade and yanked it out of his hands. "Stop it! Just stop it!"

"Cheshire," said Riddler playfully, "You know I can't stop myself from taking out the stupid. Now why don't you be a good little kitty, and give me back my weapon."

"I won't, Edward."

"You're making me angry, Cheshire."

He walked towards me but I backed up. "I don't want to hurt you, Edward." He stopped as he chuckled. He said, "Oh please don't make laugh. Whatever happen to, I'll won't lose to someone like you? You know repeating that sentence actually hurts. What do you mean to someone like you, Chess? What am I to you?"

"Cheshire-," Penguin began to say but all of a sudden the weapon I had in my hand flew and stab Penguin's right wing as he was pinned down.

"OSWALD!"

The top blade disconnected and flew back into the Riddler's hand. He tackled me down as he raised the blade to strike. I turned the tables so I can be the one on top of him and pushed down the blade against his neck. I didn't realize that I accidently made a cut on his neck though. The scent of his blood hit me like a rocket.

My stomach began to grumble, my teeth and claws became larger. I'm hungry...For flesh.

Riddler laughed as he said, "Can't help it. Can you? That's how it works for everyone here in Wonderland. You all become ghouls, just like us."

... (Riddler's Narrative)

I'm fighting so hard to not sleep. Jervis has already fallen asleep on the floor. I just can't go to sleep. Not until Cheshire and Oswald wakes up. For now I just need to be patient.

While I watched her sleep. I couldn't help myself but come a little closer to her and lean down until my lips were next to her right ear. I then whispered to her.

... (Cheshire's Narrative)

"I know you can fight this, Chess." said Edward's soft voice into my right ear. It crept me out that I gasped because I didn't expect to hear his voice in only one ear. "Please come back soon. So we can watch more movies, play games, and so you can show me all these things that I don't even know. I've never knew how to ice skate because no one showed me. I'm waiting for you to come back, and I'll never leave your side until you wake up..."

All of a sudden my heart broke when I heard him sobbing, as he begged, "Please wake up."

I couldn't hear him anymore after that. I looked down at Hysteria who's still wearing Riddler's face. "I'm not a ghoul." I said, "I'm not going to eat you... I'm going to accept you."

This is my fear. That Riddler doesn't want me as a friend anymore. I fear that if I'm not good enough to even be his friend, he'll erase me from his life. But no matter what, even if that does happen... I'll catch him when he falls.

I toss the blade aside as Hysteria looked at me in confusion. "What are you doing?" she said.

"Finding another way."

"What? You're suppose to eat me if you want to-MMPH!"

I kissed her as she turned back to her normal self. Next thing that happened which I didn't even expect. She turned into dark shadows and went into my mouth until there was nothing left. It didn't have any kind of texture nor do I feel like I consumed anything. It's like breathing in something.

"RRRAAAHH!" I heard Oswald's cry when he pulled the blade out of his wing. "Oh my gosh, Oswald! I am so sorry! I just got distracted for a minute!"

"No problem." he said even though I've felt that it was sarcastic. I helped him up as he asked me, "What did you do? I've never seen anyone merge with their own fear like that."

"I guess it's my way of accepting fear. So now that it's done. Can we wake up?"

"I don't know. You try waking up first."

"Kay,"

I close my eyes and try to reconnect with my body. Then all of a sudden I'm felt a tight pull in my chest and was yanked back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Waking Up (Riddler's Narrative)

Cheshire startled me when she gasped for air. After she woke up Penguin followed. I couldn't help it but hug her so tight to me. "I thought you were never going to wake up." I said while trying not to cry so much.

"It was tough but hey she was able to merge with her fear." said Penguin, "In a different way." I notice he said it as if it was strange.

"I'm really hungry." said Cheshire.

"I'm not surprised." I said as I pulled away, "You've been asleep for almost three days."

"Oh shit really?"

"Chess?" said Jervis waking up. "Dad?" she said, "Wait...Wait wait wait wait. Have all of you guys been in my room for the past three days?"

"Why yes, Chess." said Jervis, "Edward boy here didn't want to go to sleep until you wake up. He's been awake for the past two days."

Chess looked at me as she said, "That's nice of you Edward, but you didn't need to stay up for me."

"I didn't want to go to sleep," I said, " I wanted you to wake up."

"Oh jeez," said Penguin getting off the bed, "Stop talking in riddles already and let's go eat. I'm starving."

...

Cheshire and Penguin were eating like very hungry demons. I swear I keep on expecting either one of them to accidently grab my arm and eat it. "Slow down you two." I said, "You both might accidently choke on your own food."

"At this point, Nygma." said Penguin, "We don't care."

Cheshire suddenly stopped as she looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just wanted to thank you." she said, "You've done more than enough to prove that you really do care. The life I had before... was a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"She's talking about what the Raven had showed her." said Penguin, "The truth why she's here."

"Um, yeah." said Chess, "Apparently ever since I was born, Hugo had always kept an eye on me. He just waited at the right moment to finally bring me here.

"... I get it. You're friends and the one you love was a lie."

"Yeah. Except the love Red and I shared was real. He said so himself that he never had anyone love him for who he is... Now I gotta move on from this."

All of a sudden the large T.V screen in the food court came on and showed two pictures of Cheshire and Scarecrow. The announcement said, "WE'RE BACK ONLINE FOR OUR NEXT ARKHAM ARCADE CHALLENGE! STAY TUNED FOR TONIGHT'S FIGHT, CHESHIRE VS SCARECROW!"

"Dammit I just got back not too long ago!" said Cheshire, "Well at least I know what to expect. I can take him."

"How are you so sure?" I said.

"They fought before." said Penguin, "In Wonderland. Except it wasn't Scarecrow, it was the Raven. At least that's what Cheshire said."

"He was pretty tough I gotta admit. But this time I'm ready."

"Wait a minute, why were you fighting this Raven?"

"To break me down I guess." she said, "He said he wanted to get results before I get eaten by Hysteria."

"What kind of results? Like fear results?"

"No, more like how I react to finding out the truth. I was really angry of course and then I kicked the shit out of him. After that Penguin and I were having trouble dealing with Hysteria."

"I think it's more like I had trouble dealing with Hysteria," said Penguin, "Because you couldn't help but think that Hysteria was really Riddler."

"It just shocked me okay!"

Hysteria transformed into me? Why?

"No that doesn't make any sense." I said, "If the Raven is suppose to be like the Scarecrow. Johnathan only collects results out of people's fears. Not how they react to the truth. In other words, the Raven was getting results for someone else. Possibly for Hugo Strange or the Dollmaker."

"Wouldn't it be both then since they work together?" said Chess.

"No partnership between villains is that simple." said Penguin, "Sometimes one villain will be doing their own thing without consulting with the other. Trust me I've done it myself plenty of times."

"I'm guessing not even villains trust their own huh?"

"Nope," I said, "Which is good for you to start learning now."

"But does that mean I can trust you guys?"

"We've been over this Cheshire." said Penguin, "I wouldn't do anything to betray you."

"Neither will I," I said.

"Great, at least I've finally was able to make real friends here."

I didn't realized while we were talking this whole time, her plate was empty. She picked it up and started to walk over to the Chinese food section. "You're still hungry Chess?!" I said.

"It's been two days, I gotta refill my empty stomach!"

I just couldn't help myself but laugh. "Edward," said Penguin.

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't Jervis sitting next to you not a minute ago?"

I looked to where Jervis was supposed to be sitting but he wasn't there. "Why did he just leave?" I said. That is so weird. How couldn't I noticed that he got up and left?

... (The Raven's Narrative)

I was already outside of the Red Castle, trying to find my way back home. But I'm wounded pretty badly, my right arm was messed up by Cheshire as it just bleeds out. My healing process is slowing down but eventually I'll be alright. Halfway crossing the bridge all of a sudden I came across the Mad Hatter...Wait, not the real one, it's Jervis Tetch.

"My my, my daughter really has given you quite a number, Raven."

"...Jervis."

"So tell me, what kind of data have you been collecting for?"

"Why should I tell you anything, Rabbit-Chaser?"

"If you keep on insisting going the hard way."

He suddenly summoned his weapon that is a large and tall hammer. "Okay okay! Don't please I already had enough beatings for one day. I was collecting information for...Oh shit."

I saw my Master's shadow rose behind him as his strings quickly dug into Jervis's skin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Unravel Hysteria (Cheshire's Narrative)

While I was warming up for my fight, Penguin just came in. I asked him, "Is Riddler finally asleep?"

"It took a awhile to convince him but he's getting some rest. You know you don't have to keep secrets from me. I know you like him."

"(Sigh), yes I like him. But I rather just be friends for now."

"You know he likes you too."

"Really?!"

Wow I didn't expect to sound so excited. That just came out of nowhere. "(Ahem), I mean really?"

He chuckled as he said, "Yes. From what I know you're the second person he's ever had feelings for. The first one-,"

"I-I know. He told me. I can't believe his own father killed her."

"Yes, and after that things weren't the same for the poor coroner. I guess you can say, after Ms. Kringle. That's when Edward's insanity began to truly grow."

"... Are you trying to tell me something?"

"What I'm trying to say is... Treat him right Cheshire, never leave his side, and as long you truly love him. His sanity will piece back together like that." he snaps his fingers.

"Well I better leave you to your match, Cheshire. I'll be seeing you again." He took off just when the doors were opening to let me back into the Arkham Arcade Arena.

As Scarecrow and I step onto the fighting ground. As the Announcer shouts the familiar lines, "WELCOME BACK FANS OF ARKHAM ARCADE! ARE NEW CHALLENGE IS OUR CHAMPION, CHESHIRE CAT, VS OUR SENIOR ARKHAM INMATE, SCARECROW! ALRIGHT INMATES YOU KNOW THE RULES, LAST PERSON STANDING WINS! BEGIN!"

I took the first strike as I used my tail to cut his burlap sac off so I can see his face. "That's better." I said as i looked at a wide eyed, Scarecrow, "Oh okay, so you have blue eyes. Sorry last time I saw you, you had yellow eyes."

"Sorry?" he said.

"Never mind. It's an inside memory, Scarecrow."

I quickly clawed him at full speed. I was able to cut his left shoulder, and right side of his torso, but he used his scythe to get me away. "Annoying brat!" he said, "Let's see if you can focus while being consumed by fear!"

He suddenly toss orbs at me that sprayed out his fear toxin. I didn't have time to cover my nose so I accidently inhale some. Oh shit am I gonna see Riddler again?... Wait... I accepted my fear of Riddler... This is a new fear... I...Want...FLESH!

My fangs and claws gotten bigger. I can feel my eyes changing as it enhance my vision to see the blood coursing through Scarecrow's veins. I can even smell his blood. It smells, "Delicious." I said.

I suddenly ran fast at him as he tried to block me with his scythe. I knocked it away and bite down into his left shoulder. I can heard his scream but I didn't care how pain he was in. I just wanted his flesh to quench my famine.

What I didn't expect him to do was that he stab me straight through my stomach with his scythe. He toss me as I roll on the ground, but jump back up on my feet. I place my hand on my quickly healing wound as I gather some of my own blood. I couldn't help it so much that I tasted my own blood and licked it all off my fingers.

"Oh my God," said Scarecrow, "What the hell are you?!"

"I'm starting to wonder that myself." I said, "This is your fault you know. If you didn't release the fear toxin, I wouldn't have to be forced to go into Hysteria. Now that I got a taste of your flesh... I want more."

I tackled him down and pinned his arms so he wouldn't fight me so much. "It'll be so much easier if you don't fight me. You really don't want me starving."

"Cheshire this isn't you! God, I know this isn't you! Please don't eat me!"

"What's the matter Scarecrow? I thought you loved watching people being consumed in fear?"

As I tried to take another bite out of him, he kicked me off and quickly lift his scythe to hold up to my neck. "Don't move!"

"Behind you."

My tail wrapped around his waist and thrown him against the wall. I got back up so I can try and eat him again, but I was stopped by no other than Enamel. "Stop." she said.

"You're in my way." I growled at her.

"Do I look like I fucking care?" she slapped me, "Get a grip on your sanity, kid! Devouring a live human being is not what you want."

"Than why am I hungry?! I want flesh! I want his flesh!"

"Hysteria wants his flesh. But you can fight it, you just gotta start having faith in yourself!"

"...I know what to do now."

"About time, slowpoke."

She disappeared as I saw Scarecrow getting up. It's hard to control myself from trying to eat him, but I have a way. "Scarecrow, how long does this fear toxin last?" I asked.

He looked at me in confusion as he said, "20 up to 30 minutes."

"Fuck...Oh well."

I bite down hard into my left arm to contain my hunger by drinking my own blood. "Alright Scarecrow." I said even though it was difficult to talk, "Les en this quickly."

I used my tail to attack him as he blocked it. I ran up, jump and kicked him as he staggered back. He twirl his scythe and nearly chop off my tail with it. When he missed and had his scythe stab the ground. I jump on the staff of it and kick flip him in the face. Great thing about being a cat, you get to have incredible balance and flexibility.

As Scarecrow fell onto his stomach, I jump up and landed on his back. "Do you give in?" I said.

"Yes! Now please get off!"

I did as the Announcer began, "OUR WINNER AGAIN IS CHESHIRE CAT! STAY TUNED LADIES AND GENTLEMEN FOR OUR ARHAM PENALTY GAME FOR THE LOSER!"

"Sorry Scarecrow," I said, "Vut I can't lose, n I don't want to eat you."

"That's your fear?" he said, "Cannibalism?"

"Not exactly, but you're close."

The staff came in as they aid us. I told them though, "Stay away from me. I'll ve alright, just help him."

I ran out of the room and quickly went into mine. As I locked myself into the bathroom and sat down in the tub. I kept telling myself this will pass. I just need to bare it at least about 15 minutes or so. Dammit this hurts but it's so good at the same time.

Suddenly there was a rapid knock on my door. "Cheshire, open the door!" shouted Edward on the other side.

"Go away Edward! I don't want to hurt you!" I shouted back. I don't him coming in here. I can't get myself to go out of control.

"Please, Chess. Don't shut me out like this! Just let me help you!"

"I DON'T WANT TO EAT YOU!"

I wept uncontrollably. I don't want to hurt him. "I can't let myself hurt you!"

"...You won't. Chess I know that you're strong enough to control yourself. I'm smart enough to even unlock this door... But I need you to let me in... How else are you going to let me help you if you don't let me in yourself?"

... He's right... I've been trying to do this on my own when I do need his help at my most darkest hour. I slowly got out of the tub and walked up to the door. A part of me didn't want to unlock for the fear of hurting him, but I took hold of myself and open it to let him in. He looked a little shocked to see me biting my arm. He took hold of it and slowly pulled it away from my fangs.

Next thing that happened which shocked me a little. Was that he hugged me tight to him. It's going to take some time getting use to his hugs. I've never seen a villain have so much care for someone like me.

"It's okay, Cheshire. Everything is going to be okay."

"...Riddler... You smell so good."

His scent alone is driving my hunger insane. "Chess, listen to me." He held my face so he can look at me in the eye. "You're going to get through without biting me."

"It's hard, Ed."

"I know, but don't worry the fear toxin will pass."

"...You were watching the Arkham Arcade challenge today."

"Of course I was."

"When you were supposed to be resting."

"Well I can't just go to sleep knowing that you were going to fight tonight. I always watch you in those challenges because I am praying that you won't lose."

"Dammit, Ed! You've been up for two straight days you need your rest!"

"Hey don't turn this around on me!"

"Go to bed."

"Oh, so I'm guessing I'm just going to have to suppose that you're all better now?"

"I-,"

I just realized that were arguing... I don't feel hungry anymore, my arm is healed, and I feel...normal. I just had to laugh because I find it funny that the only thing that made me right, was me worrying about the Riddler not getting the sleep he needs.

"Yeah I think I'm okay now. Thanks once again, Ed."

"See, as long you got me I make everything better."

I laughed as I said, "Alright now go to bed. You've tortured yourself enough for two days."

"Fine fine." He went away as I close the door and gotten myself in the shower. After the shower though as I was wrapped in a towel. I went out of the bathroom and find Riddler laying on my bed all past out. "(Sigh), again?" I quietly got into my pajamas, dried my hair real good and brush my teeth.

I walked over to the bed, took Riddler's shoes off, and carefully pulled the covers from underneath him so we can both be under the covers. I think Riddler just likes how comfortable my bed is, oh well as long he's sleeping I guess.

Before I laid down my T.V turned on to show the Arkham Penalty Game. "No I'm not watching that." I grabbed the remote and turned it off. I could run over there and stop the whole thing, but I've already dealt with so much shit I'm too tired.

Finally I laid down with Riddler under the covers, and cuddled with him as I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Alice And The White Knight (Jervis's Narrative)

"You've been quite the pest, Hatter." said what some Wonderlanders called Master, but he's the reason why most of us are infected. He's got me in his hold by the Dark Imagination strings. They're effect is too weaken me enough that I'll won't fight back. "What should I do with you?" he asked.

"You know you've haven't gotten any smarter the last time I've met you." I said.

"And why would you say that?"

"You forget. I am the key of wonderland. Which means-,"

Before I could even say it the whole building shook. "Alice." the Infection hissed the name like if it was poison on his tongue.

I laughed as I said, "You've should've known better. My power can unlock all kinds of seals. When you've connected your Dark Imagination with my Light. Your power on her get's disrupted."

"You're going to be in so much pain once I'm through with you."

"Tch, do your worst."

... (Det. Gordon's Narrative)

I was finishing up late minute work until Penguin strolled into my office. "How is she?" was the first questioned on my mind.

"It's gotten tough for her but she's sticking it out." he said as he took a seat, "I myself have gotten into trouble trying to help her."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well she went through what all of us infected have to go through. Remember False Face trying to kill you like a wild animal?"

"Yeah."

"She went through that stage. Don't worry she didn't kill anybody. But she nearly eaten Scarecrow alive, tonight's Arkham Arcade Challenge was brutal."

"Wait I still don't understand."

"...It's probably going to be even harder for you to understand if I try to explain. I couldn't believe that I was infected until I had to go through what she's experiencing right now."

"Just try okay?"

"... Wonderland is real, Jim. Every one of us who have been infected by the White Rabbit has visit there. I'm the only infected Rabbit-Chaser that is outside of Arkham Wonderland."

"Is there a reason why?"

"Well if I showed that I was one of the chosen by the White Rabbit. I wouldn't be left alone. You do realize that I'm risking a lot to watch over Cheshire? If I even show a sign that I am the Jubjub Bird, Hugo will find any way to bring me back to Arkham."

"Why does he need villains to be infected by this White Rabbit though?"

"Now that's the real question. Sadly I don't have that answer just yet. I'll continue to keep watch on the girl. Hopefully she'll be-,"

All of a sudden someone crashed right through my window. I was grabbed by the back of my shirt and was tossed against the wall. I quickly sat up to see a blue and white hooded female that wears a sinister looking mask that cover the mouth and nose, I can see her glowing emeraled eyes in the dark shade under her hood.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!"

"Get away from him!" demanded Penguin as he pointed his umbrella at her. Before he could even shoot, in a blink of an eye she slam his head against the wall knocking him out.

"What do you want?!" I shouted. Why isn't anyone coming in to investigate? Why does this place feel...like if time doesn't exist?

"I know you're scared." said the female's voice which sounded amplified, "But I need your help, White Knight."

"What are you-,"

"Shh, this will only hurt for a moment."

She suddenly summoned a silver sword with purple gems lined in the middle of the blade. She walked over to me and quickly stabbed me right where my heart is. The only thing that happened to me, was that pain had given me more than enough, and darkness consumed me... Is this it?

...

I woke up in the hospital on a medical bed. At the corner of my eye I saw Batman leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "How are you feeling?" He asked. I slowly sat up but I wasn't feeling any pain. I lift up my front gown to find a bandage over my heart but there was none. As if I was never stabbed at all.

"I thought I was dead." I said.

"What happened to you Gordon?"

He walks over to stand beside my bed. "Some woman stabbed me. I couldn't see her face though because she was wearing a mask. Oswald! Where's Oswald?!"

"Oswald was there? Was he the one?"

"No no no no. He tried to save me, but he was knocked out by that woman! Batman I need you to promise me you'll leave Oswald alone. He's keeping a watch on Cheshire for me."

"Cheshire?"

Oh that's right. No one knows that Lachrimae's real name is Cheshire Tetch. I can't tell him now or else Oswald won't find out what's really happening in Arkham. "Remember that girl Lachrimae?"

"The one who massacred all of her classmates?"

"She didn't!" Dammit, even my own guilt can't shut up.

"What? If she didn't why haven't you gotten her out of there?"

"...Because she doesn't want to get out...You better sit down. It's a long story."

... (Penguin's Narrative)

I woke up back in my own bed in the Ice Berg Lounge. When I sat up and open my eyes, I saw that woman who knocked me out sitting on a chair but in a criss cross position. "Who are you?" I said while being cautious.

"My name is Alice, Jubjub Bird. I need your help to guide the White Knight."

"Who's the White Knight?"

"The Commissioner of course. He's going to be lost in his first time to Wonderland, but I need you train him until he's ready to lead the Rabbit-Chasers."

"...You have the same powers as the White Rabbit."

"Except he's overpowered by Dark Imagination. I carry the Light, and with this power I'll restore Wonderland back to it's nonsense."

"...Who are you really? Who's controlling the power of Alice?"

"...I am Alice. I cannot be controlled."

All of a sudden a puddle formed on the floor. She jumped off the chair and went through the puddle which turned out to be a portal. I've never seen what the power of Alice can actually do. But if she can infect others with Light Imagination, will we be able to bring down the Dollmaker and Hugo Strange?

More of all the question still stands. Who's vessel is Alice using?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I Will Call You Scarecrow (Cheshire's Narrative)

I woke up before Edward. Even though he's still sleeping, but I'll won't bother him. I wouldn't even be suprised if he decideds to sleep for two days. I really didn't feel like changing. All I did was put on a bra, a black beanie with a fanged smiled to cover my bed hair, and put on my TARDIS slippers. Before I took off I brushed my teeth since I'm going to the food court. Of course after every meal I always brush my teeth.

I slip out quietly from my room and started heading my way to the food court. On my way though, someone came out from one of the rooms. Oh shit that's Scarecrow. "Scarecrow!" I ran up to him, "Hey I know sorry is so not enough, but sorry I tried eating you last night."

He actually looked surprised that I was apologizing to him. He then said, "It's really isn't your fault. Hugo wanted me to push you into that form."

"Dammit, that bastard is finding anyway to get under my skin. So what was your punishment last night?"

"You didn't watch my Penalty Game?"

"Ever since the first one. I've haven't even gotten the stomach to watch the others."

"Well they dosed me with my own fear toxin and that was it. They didn't let me play the slot machine because of how much damaged you've done to me."

"Aw man dude I am really sorry. I just didn't have control over myself."

"It's fine, it was difficult for me when I went into Hysteria... So where are you going?"

"Oh, to the food court. You wanna come with? I promise not to take another bite out of you."

He chuckled as he said, "I'll keep you to your word."

...

Once again I was eating like a hungry wolf, and I think I was freaking out Scarecrow. "Oh my gosh do you even swallow?!"

"Hey, I'm a big eater." I said with a smile.

"How is it that you've not gain weight?"

"No idea but I'm starting to notice some muscles building up. I mean look at this."

I flex my arms to show him my small muscles that are growing. "I've never exercised an ounce in my life and in less than a few days I've gain these. I just hope I don't get big like Arnold Schwarzenegger."

He laughed almost spitting out his drink. "If you did then everyone here will be freaking out."

You know, he's not such a bad guy once you really get to spend time with him. I wonder what made became this way? "Scarecrow if you don't mind me asking. What made you a villain?"

"Well the usual with every other villain I guess." he said, "I was made fun of for looking like Ichabod Crane from Sleepy Hollow."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Sorry?"

"The Legend of Sleepy Hollow is a good story. Even the movie Sleepy Hollow created by Tim Burton was awesome because it followed a sense like the Hammer films. Ever since that movie I treated Ichabod Crane as a hero because even though he was scared. He used that fear to defeat the Headless Horseman."

"...I've never even seen that movie."

"Are you serious?! You've got to see it! It's so cool!"

I saw a smile growing on his face as he said, "Okay, I'll give it a try. But I didn't became a villain just because of that. I was a psychology professor at Gotham University. There was only one student that I admire the most."

... (8 years ago, Scarecrow's Narrative)

I dismissed my class for today. I started packing my things so I can go home and rest. Until my student, Walt Martyr came up to me. He said, "Hey, Professor Crane. Today's lecture was really awesome. Talking about these phobias is so interesting to find out what people fear the most."

"Well I'm glad, Martyr. It's good to know that at least one of my students finds it interesting."

"Really though Professor. You're work here is being unappreciated."

I was surprised to hear that from him. "I beg your pardon of me eavesdropping but I've heard your argument with another professor. They really don't understand what you're trying to accomplish."

"Hmm, and what am I trying to accomplish, Martyr?"

"To cure a person's phobia. To eliminate any fear to help this society's evolution. If we didn't have fear then maybe we can be stronger to accomplish our dreams, to protect ourselves from people trying to hurt us or others, and to not be afraid to do anything."

"...How long have you been observing me?"

"Since the first day I came into your class. I don't know why but I feel like... you need a true friend."

Ever since that talk with Martyr. Things were getting better for me. He never came to me for help on his homework, we just talk about certain subjects that are mostly about fears. To think I would never find a friend who would have the same passion as I do.

One day, when Martyr came into class. He was wearing a hood over his head to the point I couldn't see his eyes. After class I stopped him before he could leave the room. "What's the matter Martyr?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Martyr I know when you're lying to me. Why are you wearing that hood?"

I pulled it down and I saw that his left eye is bruised. "Who hit you?"

"Some fuckers who just think I'm too weird."

He walked to my desk and sat in the chair beside it. I sat next to him in another chair as he said, "They were making fun of me in whatever I do, even the way how I looked. They called me Scarecrow you know? Because of how flexible I am."

"What do you mean? How are you flexible?"

"They spotted me practicing my Violent Dancing technique in the gym."

"Violent Dancing technique?"

"It's my combination of the martial arts skills. I can perform the crane style of Kung Fu and the drunken boxing. You yourself can perform it because of your physical statues. What's also great about the technique is that you can wield a long weapon such as a staff or even a scythe. I can teach you if you like."

"...Tell me. If you know how to defend yourself. Why couldn't you prevent yourself from getting a black eye?"

"He actually suckered punch me. Just when I won the argument between us and I turn to leave. He turned me back and punched me."

"I see... But yes, I would like to learn this Violent Dancing technique."

The training was very vigorous. It took me practically a month to get use to it. But the more I pushed myself, the more I got the hang of it and became a master of the Violent Dancing Technique. Martyr was the one who taught me how to use the boa staff to match with my fighting style. Next thing I knew, Martyr and I became sparing partners.

We were careful not to really harm one another. For there's a reason why it's called the Violent Dancing technique. "Ow!" said Martyr as he clutch his arm when he tried to block my kick. He laughed as he said, "Watch it Ichabod."

"Awww, is the Scarecrow too soft that you can't even take one hit?"

"Tch shut up. This Scarecrow can take you."

"Oh really? Is that a challenge, Scarecrow?"

"You bet, Ichabod."

That's when our friendship deepened. We refused to call each other by our real names. I called him Scarecrow, and he called me Ichabod. We spare together, we share our passions, and we even eat together. Funny thing is I don't eat as much as he does. He would eat piles of food and not even gain an inch of weight.

"My God how can you eat so much?" I asked him.

"Easy, I'm just always hungry." he said as he smiled.

"Impossible you gotta be full at some point."

"Oh I do, it just takes a lot to satisfy my tummy."

After a few months, that's when he introduce his girlfriend to me, Kristen Kringle. She was a shy girl, her looks though I would have to grade average, but I can see why he likes her.

"So what are you two planning to do today?" I asked as we were sitting in a nice coffee shop. It was raining outside but very light and not raining cats and dogs.

Scarecrow said, "Well we're actually going to the movies tonight and have dinner afterwards."

"Oh? Which movie?"

"Evil Dead, it's a remake but at least it's coming from a classic."

I saw how much he loved her. But I couldn't see if she loved him. Later then that fateful night, my suspicions were right.

I was on my way home which I have to go pass the theater where Scarecrow and Kristen were supposed to be tonight. But when I came across it there were police cars and an ambulance around here. Some people were gathered near the entrance of the alley next to the theater. I went through to see what happened, and what I saw was horror. Scarecrow's body laying lifeless down the alley while detectives and coroners are investigating.

I looked to where the ambulance is and I see Kristen Kringle sitting at the edge of the back while wrapped in a blanket. As I walked up to her she looked horrified as she was covered in Scarecrow's blood. "What happened?" I asked her.

"The guys who were picking on him at the campus... They beaten him to death."

She started crying, "I tried to stop them but one of them knocked me out... I woke up to find him..." she couldn't finished the sentence. The only thing that build up within me was pure rage.

"I'm going to make them pay."

... (Present, Cheshire's Narrative)

"Last thing I did," he said, "I use my new fear toxin chemical on them. Let them suffer for a while, and then end their pain."

"...He was dating Kristen Kringle?"

"Does the name sound familiar to you?"

"Yeah, she's the one that Edward loved before he turned into the Riddler. She was killed by his father."

"I knew she was killed but I didn't know that it was his father that did it. Wait, does that mean he was the Executioner?"

"Yeah... I don't know why, but it's scary that you knew Kristen for a brief time."

It makes me wonder who else here knows Kristen Kringle.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Alice And The Cheshire Cat

"Wow so pretty much you've adopted the name Scarecrow from Martyr." I said to Scarecrow while we were walking down the hallway back to my room.

"Yeah," he said, "I want to carry the memory of him in the name. He was the first Scarecrow of Gotham after all."

"And hey think you can teach my that Violent Dancing technique?"

"Heh heh, I don't see why not."

"Cheshire." said an unfamiliar female voice. I turn my attention to a woman wearing a blue hooded jacket and wearing a sinister looking mask that has fangs, but I can see her green glowing eyes.

"Yes?" I said.

All of a suddenly her shadow grew and shrouded me in darkness. But it wasn't for long as an image of Jim Gordon appeared in front of me. He was sitting against the wall looking frightened of the same woman. She suddenly summoned a sword and stabbed him in the heart.

"JIM!" I shouted his name. The image quickly changed to him laying on the medical bed in a hospital. "Wait, what does this mean?"

"It means the rise of the rebellion in Wonderland." said the woman next to me, "And he will be that leader, as you shall fight by his side."

"Who are you? What have you done to him?"

"I am the one they call Alice. I hold the great power of Light Imagination, as I now bestow upon you."

All of a sudden a huge mirror came in between us but I only saw her in the reflection. When I touch it with just my fingertips. An electrical surge went through my entire body as I dropped to my knees, but I was caught by the arms of Riddler.

The darkness lifted as I feel like I'm not back to my senses. "Are you okay Chess?" he asked.

"Where did she go?"

"Who?" asked Scarecrow, "There's no one here but us, Cheshire."

"... I think something happened to Jim Gordon."

"What do you mean?" asked Riddler.

"I mean I think he's infected like me. I just had a vision of him in the hospital."

That woman who's called Alice... Who's the vessel? And why did she chose Det. Gordon as the leader of the Rebellion? Does that mean there's going to be a war in Wonderland?

All these question and I have no one to answer me. Whatever is happening in Wonderland it's something big, and I need to take action about it.

... (Enamel's Narrative)

...Wonderland is not alright. It's being overrun by the darkness of imagination. Now to make matters complicated. Alice decides to bring in a newbe who's probably already frightened of his own power.

I laughed at the thought as I said, "I better not miss a fucking thing. HEAR ME NOW WONDERLAND! LET OUR BATTLE CRY RESONATE TO ALL KINGDOMS AND THE ABYSS ITSELF! LONG LIVE QUEEN ALICE!"

I roared as loud as a lion so every Wonderlander can hear my battle cry. War shall rise upon Wonderland, and this time... It's for the balance of imagination.

TO BE CONTINUED

ARKHAM WONDERLAND-ALICE

A Few Words Behind The Story-

I based parts of this story from the video game Alice Madness Returns. Since it's the only game I've played from the American MacGee Alice games. It inspired me to described what Wonderland to the characters should look like, but the world of Wonderland in this story is also based off from the book series Through The Looking Glass Wars by Frank Beddor. All copyrights belong to them by the way. Also if some of you who read this story are fans of the anime series Tokyo Ghoul, the monsters from that series is what I've based off for Cheshire's Hysteria to be. A flesh eating monster that has no control over herself.

Anyway it's going to be a while before I could put up the third story of the Arkham Wonderland series. Mostly because I've got homework to do for college and I'm going to be working on the other stories that I'd still need to finish, but don't worry for those who have been enjoying reading Arkham Wonderland. I'll won't leave you hanging for long. Nitpick all you like about this story, tell me what I'm doing wrong, or even request what character shall I introduce next to the series. In the meantime I thank you all for taking the time to read my stories. Thank you so much.

- CrimsonWords


End file.
